


Scamander

by alllegory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: От Полумны исходил ток, золотая нить, вьющаяся словом «друзья», прошивала Невилла неоднократно, больно коля виски.





	Scamander

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Altra Realta.

Невилл спешил, не слишком ловко лавируя в пёстром потоке людей: начинался учебный год, и ученики торопились приобрести всё необходимое к школе. Смотря на радостные лица детей, Невилл и сам вспоминал своё счастье, которое он испытал, узнав, что отправляется в Хогвартс.

Письмо, доставленное нахохленной совой, было подтверждением его магических способностей, принадлежности волшебному миру.

Бабушка и дядя Элджи в этом не сомневались и гордились Невиллом после _того случая_ , но сам он боялся, что произошла какая-то нелепая случайность и он на самом деле сквиб, ведь больше магических выбросов у него не было. Но когда Невилл попробовал поговорить об этом с дядей, тот снисходительно похлопал его по плечу и сказал:

— Невилл Лонгботтом, ты самый настоящий волшебник. Или ты сомневаешься в моих словах? — и громко расхохотался: похоже, сама мысль, что кто-то может оспорить его утверждение, казалась ему жутко нелепой.

Невилл сразу поверил дяде — ведь именно он выявил в нём магию, подарил самое настоящее чудо.

Невилл отвлёкся от детских воспоминаний только возле входа в кафе Фортескью; открыв лёгкую стеклянную дверь, он зашёл в светлое просторное помещение, окинул внимательным взглядом столики и разочарованно вздохнул: Полумна ещё не пришла. Усевшись возле окна, Невилл заказал своё любимое шоколадное мороженое и уже привычно задумался о Полумне, которая стала для него настоящим олицетворением магии: яркая, необычная, родная. Полумна въелась под кожу, выжгла прохладным прикосновением на коже свою печать и разрисовала морской солью его душу. От Полумны исходил ток, золотая нить, вьющаяся словом «друзья», прошивала Невилла неоднократно, больно коля виски. Полумна была само чёртово небо, сама чёртова магия.

Серебряным смехом зазвенели колокольчики, висящие при входе. Кажется, за тот год, что они не виделись, Полумна совсем не изменилась: те же спутанные белокурые волосы, загадочный взгляд серых глаз и безмятежная улыбка. Полумна лёгким шагом подошла к столику, обняла поднявшегося навстречу ей Невилла и слегка опечаленным голосом заявила:

— Вокруг тебя вьются мозгошмыги.

Невилл совсем не удивился: приветствие было вполне в её стиле. И за пару минут, пока Полумна делала заказ, он оказался просто завален разной информацией. От экспедиции Полумна явно была в восторге.

— А ещё мы с Рольфом видели Пухлых Заглотов, я даже подумать не могла, что они водятся не только в Шотландии.

— Рольф?

— Да, Рольф Скамандер. Представляешь, рядом с ним нет ни одного наргла! Это просто поразительно.

Невилл молчал, смотря на Полумну, а та с мечтательной улыбкой размешивала фисташковое мороженое и отрешённо разглядывала что-то в окно. Невилл слегка щурил глаза, и силуэт Полумны расплывался, словно её окружал кокон из тонких мерцающих крыльев. Они были длинные, и холодные кончики перьев задевали его шею. Невилл сморгнул, избавляясь от наваждения, но ощущение сотни царапин на его шее никуда не делось, оно жгло, горело и путало все мысли, заставляя слова застыть в горле, и от этого становилось невозможно дышать. Весь мир сузился до светлого пятна, и захотелось исчезнуть, испариться, лишь бы сбежать и отвести от неё взгляд.

Деться от осознания, которое немилосердно давило, прижимало к земле, что без неё никак и… Невилл мечтал забыться, проклинал дядю и ненавидел магию. Самый большой страх детства теперь стал самой заветной мечтой.

— Я рад, — выдавил из себя Невилл, еле шевеля одеревеневшими губами.

Понять, что чувствовала Полумна, было совсем несложно. И к кому она чувствовала это _что-то_  — тоже.

Невилл машинально отвечал на вопросы, машинально смеялся, машинально дышал и как-то машинально продолжал жить. Попрощавшись с Полумной спустя два часа, он понял, что ему становится только хуже: было ощущение, что он больше её не увидит.

— Привет, Невилл. Как поживаешь? — из состояния мрачного оцепенения его вывел жизнерадостный голос за спиной.

— Ханна?

***

Невилл обнимает Ханну — уже свою жену — и тихо спрашивает:

— Как думаешь, можно ли вычеркнуть собственную магию из жизни?

— Нет, нельзя, как бы ты ни старался. Можешь забросить куда подальше свою палочку, перестать колдовать, но это не отменит тот факт, что магия всегда останется с тобой, — Ханна забывает о странном вопросе через несколько минут, беззаботно болтая о чём-то с подошедшей Джинни.

Невилл не прислушивается к разговору и думает, что она абсолютно права: от магии, носящей имя Полумна Скамандер, он не избавится никогда.


End file.
